Another Hardy Story
by toilethead
Summary: Misty finds out who her best friend REALLY is.


#It had been just another normal boring day in my life. I got up in the morning and went to work at the magazine. I am so tired of editing dumb writers pieces. I mean damn, you would think if you were going to write for a magazine you would at least know how to spell. I don't think these people even know what a dictionary is but I wish they would consult it every once in a while.  
After I got home I took a long shower in order to relax and try to forget about the day at work. I just relaxed and didn't think about anything really until my phone rang. I jumped out of the shower, pulled my robe on, and ran to the phone.  
When I answered the phone the person on the other end quickly hung up. "God, I hate stupid people!" I slammed the phone down and thought about star 69ing them to give them a piece of my mind but the more I thought about it the more I was just tired of dealing with stupid people. I didn't even want to bother with it really. It was something else I just needed to forget about.   
After the little phone incident I decided to just sit in my favorite chair and watch what I thought was the best movie of all time, "The Crow." I had fallen in love with this movie back when I was 14 and watched it for the first time. It was a simply beautiful movie, the best love story I've ever been engaged in and believe me I don't like love stories, basically because I want what they have. As I was watching the movie I was silently mouthing along to the words because I had them memorized. That's what you get for watching the same movie over and over for the last 7 years.   
Before the movie was over though, I dozed off in the comfortable chair. When I awoke it was after midnight and I got online to check my e-mail. I knew I would have a lot of it because I was a mailing list junky and I haven't checked it in a couple of days. A few minutes after I got online I got an IM from my friend of two years Jeffrey. We had been online friends for over two years when I met him a poetry chat room. That night we met started an instant friendship and we have been great friends ever since.   
"Hey there. Long time no IM," Jeffrey typed.  
"Hey Jeffrey. It has been too long. How are you?"  
"Oh, I'm alright. Just a little sore cause I've had a long day. We are in Chicago right now," Jeffrey replied.  
"Who's we? You got a mouse with ya?" I joked.  
"Hehe, no. Me and my brother."  
"Oh, I see. You guys are always traveling. How do you get all the money to be on the road all the time?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we have our ways."  
"Hey, I was just wondering what's your brothers name? You talk about him all the time but I don't even know his name."  
"If I told you his name I'd have to kill ya," Jeffrey joked but I knew that was his way of saying that for some reason or another that information was none of my business. I loved Jeffrey to death, but I really didn't know a thing about him. I didn't know his last name or even what he looked like. When we first started talking we both decided not to let each other know factual things about ourselves because we didn't want our friendship to be tainted by little things as looks of each other. It was something he really wanted so I went along with it. I didn't know factual things about him, but I knew what was in his heart and what he thought about different subjects. I didn't know anything about him, but I felt like I knew him my whole life so it didn't matter that I didn't know what he looked like, he was still one of my best friends.   
We continued to talk for nearly two hours. It had been a long time since the last time we spoke. Finally he said, "Misty darling, I hate to let you go, but I'm about to fall asleep right here with my laptop on. I need to let you go and I promise not to let it be so long before we talk again."  
"Ok, I was getting kind of tired myself actually. It was fun tonight talking to you. Hope you feel better."  
"Hehe, thanks. Me too. My shoulder always hurts for some reason."  
"Well, goodnight and sweet dreams, Jeffrey."  
"And to you too, Misty." With that he was off. After he got offline I did too because I no longer had anything to do on there. Every time I was finished talking with him I always just felt relieved and safe. Safe from the world. Nothing could ever hurt me after I talked to Jeffrey. I don't know why I felt this way but I did.   
The next week flew by and it was Monday night again. Monday night, one of my wrestling nights. I didn't like to admit it, but I loved to watch the WWF. All my friends who knew just made fun of me so I never talked about it with anyone and just enjoyed it by myself. I knew that 95% of it was all fake and just a story line but it was like my soap opera and that is exactly what wrestling is, a soap.  
I got all excited and my heart began racing as I heard my favorite tag team theme music. The Hardy Boyz were on their way down to the ring along with Lita. These people right here are basically the only reason I still watch wrestling. They all three just amaze me with their ability and I can't keep my eyes off of them, always wondering what they are going to do next. They aren't as predictable as all the others were and I just loved this team. I couldn't get enough of them. On this particular night as they were wrestling I heard something I couldn't believe. J.R. said something like about Jeff only being 23 yeas old and I couldn't believe it! I couldn't believe how young he was. He and his brother who was a little older, but I didn't know how much older had accomplished so much at such a young age. Jeff was only 2 years older than I was and he had his whole career in front of his face.  
After the show that night I decided to do some research on the internet about team x-tream as they were called. I don't really know what possessed me to do so, but I just felt the need to do it, to find out about these 3 people who I watched on TV three times a week. I lost track of time that night and when I looked at the clock it was 2:00 A.M. but I didn't care much because I just seemed to have so much in common with these people. We liked the same music, movies, and cartoons. Jeff loved Scooby Doo and I have to admit that I have a poster of him riding a skateboard up on my bedroom wall and I am 21 years of age. Scooby was the best and I was just enthralled by this group of people.  
~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE BACK IN A MOTEL ROOM IN MILWAUKEE~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Hey Jeff, can I get online under your screen name?" Matt asked.   
"Why can't you get on under your own name?" Jeff asked in return.  
"Because there is this psycho girl that keeps IMing me. PLEASE JEFF!" Matt pleaded.  
"Well I guess, but when I get out of the shower I want to get online and see if Misty is on," Jeff said as he walked away to get in the shower.  
"Thanks baby bro!" Matt teased. Matt always knew how much Jeff hated being called "baby bro."  
"Keep it up and I won't let you get online under my name!" Jeff screamed back jokingly.  
"Ok baby bro!" Matt yelled back at him just to annoy him a bit. Jeff just rolled his eyes as he hopped into the shower. Just as Jeff had jumped into the shower Matt got online and got and IM by someone named ToiletHead67. "Interesting name," he said to himself.  
"Up late. Isn't it past your bedtime Jeffrey?"  
"JEFFREY!! haha. Well, first of all this isn't 'Jeffrey' this is his brother, and second of all, why do you call him Jeffrey? His whole life I've never heard anyone call him by his full name unless dad was yelling at him or something."  
"Oh, uhm, well he told me to call him Jeffrey. I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't him. I will leave you alone, but will you just tell him that I IMed him," Misty requested politely.   
"Hey, now don't just run off. I'm not going to bite you or anything. I don't even know anything about you. Jeff is just in the shower and he will probably be out in about 20 minutes. I will chat with ya until he gets out if you'd let me."  
"Uhm, ok. What do you want to talk about?"  
"Well, first off, what is your name? I hate talking to people if I don't know their names."  
"Misty."  
"Oh, I've heard about you! Just before he got in the shower he said he wanted to get online to see if you'd be on or not. You know, he talks about you all the time. Talks about how wonderful a person you are and he's so glad he can call you a friend," Matt informed.  
"Nuhuh," Misty said in almost disbelief.  
"Now, tell me, why would I lie to you? I have no reason to do so. He said all that and he said that next to me you are his best friend even though he's never met you. Why haven't you two met? He really wants to me you but I think he's afraid."  
"Afraid of what?" Misty asked curiously.  
"Afraid that you will go ape shit when you find out who he is," Matt joked.  
"Hmm. That's odd. I don't get him sometimes."  
"Well, he's an odd boy. Believe me, he's been my baby bro for 23 years and he's always been a little on the strange side," Matt joked. The two continued to small talk for a little while, telling stories about Jeff. About 20 minutes later Jeff walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and he was playing with his navel ring. Matt teased, "Hey baby bro or should I say Jeffrey?"  
Jeff got excited, "Oh my god is Misty online? Did you talk to her? I told you not to call me baby bro. I'm gonna have to kick your ass one of these days. You're not that much older than I am, and before you say anything, I COULD KICK YOUR ASS!"  
Matt laughing said, "Yo man, calm down. I'm just joking with you and I do it just to get a rise out of you. It's so easy to do." Matt chuckled, "And yes, Misty is online and I talked to her. Is that ok with you baby bro?" Matt smiled as Jeff rolled his eyes once more.  
"Let me talk to her."  
"Ok. Hang on let me tell her bye," Matt said to Jeff. "Hey Misty," he typed. "I got to go because Jeff is over here having a cow that you are online and he wants to talk to you. Hope you aren't too disappointed by my leaving. :)" Matt joked.  
"Hehe, oh never," Misty returned the joke. It had actually been quite nice to get to talk to Jeffrey's brother even though she had forgot to ask him what his name was.   
"Ok, here he is, bye."  
"Bye."  
Jeff made Matt get up so he could sit on the bed that the laptop reached to the best. Jeff sat down with the towel still around his stomach. "Dude, aren't you even going to get dressed?" Matt asked. Jeff just shot him this glaring look that said without saying a word, "Leave me alone and go take a shower, you stink."  
"Hey girl, what's going on?" Jeff casually said.  
"Nothing much. Just talked to your brother and doing some research online."  
"Oh really? What kind of research?"  
"Uhm, well, it's not really research research."  
"Well, what kind of research is it then?"  
"Hehe. Well, if I tell you, you have to promise not to make fun of me cause I know that if I told any of my other friends, they would laugh their asses off at me."  
"Ok. You have a boy scouts honor," Jeff joked.  
"Well, I was looking up stuff on my favorite wrestlers."  
Jeff was kind of worried and nervous. This might get his real identity out in the open. "Oh I didn't know you liked wrestling. That was not something I was expecting from someone like you."  
"Hehe, yeah I know. Nobody ever expects it and all just make fun of me for watching WWF. But I grew up on it and I have always watched it and probably always will."  
"Well, who do you like?" Jeff asked. He kind of hoped she would say The Hardy Boyz for the risk of being found out, but he kind of wanted her to say that because he wanted to tell her who he was in a way. He wanted to let her in on the secret of who he was but didn't quite know how or when to do it, but he felt like their relationship was far enough now that he could trust her with the information.  
"Well, I like Kane and Undertaker, Test and the Hardy Boyz. They Hardy's are my favorite though and that's who I'm doing 'research' on. hehe," Misty said blushing, embarrassed that she had actually admitted it to somebody.  
Jeff was scared. "Oh really? I know a little bit about wrestling but I don't watch it often," he said trying to cover himself. Now was not the time he wanted to reveal himself to her. It just wasn't the right time but in time he would do it. He was going to make himself do it sooner or later. #  
"Well, I can't get enough of it. hehe."  
"Well, that's interesting. Hey, not to change the subject or anything, but what did you and my brother talk about while I was in the shower?"  
"You."  
"Oh really? What was said?"  
"Well, in your words, 'If I told you I'd have to kill ya.' hehe," Misty kidded. "He seems like a nice guy, a little goofy, but none the less nice."  
"He's usually not so strange but something has gotten into him tonight because he's been acting odd all day. He keeps calling me 'baby bro' cause he knows how much I hate it."  
"Hehe. Aww. How cute. Well, he seems like a good guy to have for a big brother," Misty said reassuring him.  
"Yeah, most of the time I'm pretty proud that he's my brother but sometimes he just embarrasses me. That's why I was worried about him talking to you. Oh well though. I guess I'm pretty lucky to have him as my brother. He's not too unbearable. hehe."  
"That's a better point of view Jeffrey. But is it true that when you were young you jumped off your dad's care thinking you were superman?" Misty asked laughing to herself.  
"Oh man! I'm going to kill him!"  
"Hehe. So he wasn't joking after all. And just think I would have thought he was pulling my leg till you replied like that. Hehe. Gotcha!" Misty said playfully.   
"Grrrr. I fell right into that one I guess. Man!"  
"Oh calm down Jeffrey. That's all I know about from when you were young."  
"Good. I think I've been embarrassed enough for one night," Jeff said as he let out a gasp of relief.  
"So how are you tonight?" Misty asked starting the conversation back up.   
****************************************************************************************  
THREE WEEKS LATER IN MISSOURI WHERE MISTY LIVES  
****************************************************************************************  
"Oh my God McKenna! I can't believe you actually got me wrestling tickets!" I screamed in excitement. McKenna was my best friend for life. We had been together since we were in the same kindergarten class which means that we have been best friends for the past 17 years. McKenna was one of the people who used to make fun of me for even watching wrestling yet she go me tickets for it  
"Well, Misty, you can't say I never did anything for you," McKenna said with a smile.  
"I don't know how much to thank you McKenna!" I said excitedly as I threw my arms around her for a quick hug. "Are you actually going to go with me since you got the tickets?" I asked confused knowing how much McKenna hated wrestling.   
"Well, if you'll have me," McKenna smiled. "Not that I like wrestling or anything but I just thought I would go check out all those hot muscular guys," McKenna said with an evil grin.  
I laughed, "Well, that just adds to the goodness of WWF. Why do you think I watch it?"  
"Oh whatever Misty. I know you watch it for more of a reason that hot guys. I mean after all you are not as shallow as I am and you've actually watched it your whole life. I, on the other had, am going for the boys."  
"Well, I guess you know me too well. That's what you get for putting up with me for so long. And if you are looking for hot guys in the WWF, look no further than THE HARDY BOYZ!!" I raised my voice to emphasize what I meant.  
"The Hardy Boyz huh? Are they characters straight out of those books or whatever?" McKenna said making fun of me.  
"Oh boy McKenna. I have so much to teach you before Tuesday night. Matt and Jeff Hardy are the best tag team and both are extremely good looking. You can tell they are brothers!" I said loving the fact that I finally had a reason to talk about wrestling without getting made fun of.  
"There is no turning back now is there?" McKenna teased.  
I stuck my tongue out, "Nope. And to help you learn before Tuesday we are going to watch Raw tonight. It is going to be on in 30 minutes. Lets order pizza and we can eat while I give you a lesson tonight," I said taking charge.  
"Ok, ok."  
We ordered a medium cheese pizza and it arrived right as Raw started. Vince McMahon came out and started yapping his mouth about something. I explained who he was to McKenna, "He is the biggest asshole, but he's also the boss. He owns the WWF. His daughter Stephanie is a real bitch too. She is married to this guy, Triple H, and I'm not fond of him either. They are all dumb. Stephanie was supposed to marry this guy named Test but got drunk and married Triple H instead. I'm glad she didn't marry Test thought cause he's cool and she sucks."  
"Oh my God! Same me now! What have I gotten myself into?" McKenna couldn't stand all the talking I was doing because she didn't know who the hell all these people were.  
"I'm sorry McKenna. I will try to slow down but I'm just so excited!" I said quickly.   
We continued to watch wrestling and I continued to tell her who everyone was and their story lines. About an hour and fifteen minutes into the program Kane and Undertaker came out. I got excited. "That's Kane and Undertaker!" I exclaimed. "They are some of the best wrestlers. Their supposed to be brothers but they aren't really in real life. Story goes that Kane wears that mask because Undertaker set their house on fire when they were young, killing their parents and believed to have killed Kane. It obviously didn't kill him but he's supposed to be scarred real bad under that mask but he's really not because I've seem him without it on and he used to wrestle under the name of Diesel," I said running out of breath.  
"You like them? And they aren't even hot!" McKenna teased just proving the point that she was more shallow than I.  
"Of course! I love them! They are awesome wrestlers even though they aren't hot," I said in defense to Kane and Undertaker. "But you just wait until the Hotty Boyz, oops did I say that?" I said covering my mouth. "I mean The Hardy Boyz come out. They are supreme in the hotness factor. Hopefully they come out soon because there is only 45 minutes left and I want you to see for yourself what I'm talking about."  
Twenty more minutes passed and I was starting to get worked up about if the Hardy's were going to be on or not. Just then Lita's theme music started. She had a match against the slutty Trish Stratus. She started down to the ring but the boys were not with her! This was unusual.  
I had to say something to McKenna. "Hmm. The Hardy Boyz are usually always with Lita. I don't understand. I guess they figured she could handle that slut by herself. Lita can kick ass!"  
"Why are they always with her?" McKenna asked not knowing what she had dragged herself into again.  
"Well. First they were all just friends because they saved her from this guy named Essa Rios and she was just their manager type person. But then, her and Matt got together cause Matt kissed her one night and it was so adorable. I was so happy for them. They are together in the story line but in real life they are just really good friends and are both single," I explained.  
"Oh I see," McKenna let out a sigh of relief that I was done talking and wrestling was almost over.  
"They must be taking the night off because they got a pretty bad beating last time. But hopefully they are back on tomorrow so we can see them live and maybe we can meet them!" I about jumped out of my chair just thinking about it.   
When it was all over with McKenna jumped up and basically ran away. "See you tomorrow!" she yelled.   
"Yeah tomorrow. I can't wait! I'm going to lose some major sleep over this you know that don't you?" The next day took forever to pass. I thought it was going to take forever to come because it seemed like and eternity. I only slept 2 hours because I was so excited. But finally the time came to get ready for my night of wrestling.  
McKenna came over to my house that afternoon and looked at me noticing that I was a mess. I had bags under my eyes from not sleeping and my hair was doing things unheard of to man, but at least I knew what I was wearing. I was wearing my Hardy Boyz t-shirt with a pair of jeans. I was not the type to dress up for anything, and this was no exception. As for my hair, I decided to just put my green locks up into a pony tail. It looked best that way, plus I knew I'd get hot from all the excitement so it was a good choice. I put a little bit of makeup on and I was ready to go.   
McKenna on the other hand, was not so fast. She had brought some clothes over, not knowing what to wear. After trying on what seemed like twenty different outfits, she finally decided on a blue summer dress with spaghetti straps. Then she gobbed down her hair with a million different hair products, and covered her face with makeup. I never seen someone overdo their makeup as much as McKenna had, but she thought she looked good so I didn't say anything.   
"I can't believe you are going to go see all those guys looking like a slob Misty," McKenna said in her best valley girl voice.  
"I can't believe you are going to go looking like a slut," I said just teasing.   
Two hours later, we were on our way to the arena. I was getting so excited, that I was short on breath. It had been a long time since I had been so excited. I used to do this all the time when I would go to my favorite bands concerts and what not. I couldn't sit still in the car so I told McKenna to put on some happy bouncy music for me to sing along too, and in went the Reel Big Fish cd. "Well first of all, I'd like to say fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, fuck off, if you don't get it, why don't you go shove your head back up your ass, and don't waste my time, I don't need your opinion, no," I sang as I bobbed my head back and forth.   
We entered into the arena parking lot and amazingly enough didn't have to walk 5 miles to get inside of the arena. The only bad thing about getting a good parking space was I had to listen to McKenna brag about it like George does off that show 'Seinfeld.' When we parked I jumped out of the car but McKenna took her sweet time. I was ready to run up to get in line as fast as I could but she had to check herself out in the mirror and put even more makeup than what she already had on on. "Come on, you look fine," I said impatiently.   
"I don't go anywhere just looking 'fine.' I gotta look good!" she said in reply.   
"Well, then you look good," I said trying to get her out of the car.  
"I know," she stated confidently.  
"Then lets go!"  
"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a wad," McKenna said as she was finally getting out of the car. We bounced up to where the ticket takers were and my heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to die right there in the arena. We didn't have to stand in line that long because amazingly enough for us girls, we were early. This never happens. Us being early is apparently against the law on any other day, but I guess since I rushed McKenna around we were actually there on time. We got inside, got some bottled water and found our seats.   
We had 45 minutes until the show actually began. McKenna grew bored, "See what was the big deal about getting here early? Now we have to wait forever."  
In defense I said, "Well, at least we know were our seats are at and are inside the arena before it actually starts. We won't miss a thing!"   
"Man, you better hope that the majority of these guys are hot or this is a waste of a good night," McKenna joked.  
"Oh believe me they are. Especially if the Hardy Boyz come out tonight, which I hope they really do. My first wrestling event just wouldn't be right if my favorite tag team weren't in action," I said in a worried tone.   
Forty five minutes passed and the lights went out and the fireworks started. "Holy shit! Misty that scared the crap out of me!" McKenna screamed. "You would think it would be dangerous to set off explosives inside a building."  
Laughing I replied, "Well they do it all the time and I don't think anything has gone majorly wrong before. At least I never heard of anything going wrong before. Don't worry though, by the end of the night you will feel like it's the fourth of July. A lot of people come out and have fireworks as part of their entrances."  
As Vince and Stephanie McMahon and Triple H walked out the whole place started to boo including myself. McKenna was lost at why we were all booing, apparently she didn't learn anything last night, but she booed anyway just to go along with the crowd. When Vince began to talk the chanting started. "Asshole asshole asshole!" But the minute that Stephanie grabbed the mic from her dad's hand, the whole place went crazy, "Slut slut slut!"   
McKenna looked at me confused, "Why is everybody calling them names?"  
"Because that's what they are and it's just part of the show. Like in Rocky Horror Picture Show every one calls Janet a slut and Brad an asshole. It's the same thing as that. Audience participation," I smiled happy with my analogy.   
Shaking her head, "Whatever you say Misty. You're the expert."   
The show went on and McKenna was beginning to ease into it. After Edge and Christian came out she eased up a lot because she thought they were hot. Then she thought Test was and a whole list of them that would take forever to list all of them. "Maybe this was worth all the trouble," McKenna said with an evil grin. Just as she said that, I jumped up out of excitement. The Hardy Boyz theme music hit and they were on their way down accompanied by Lita. All the girls in the arena went hog wild.   
"McKenna, this is what I have been waiting for! It's THE HARDY BOYZ!" I screamed.   
"Well, they are pretty good looking. I like the one with the black hair the best, the other one with all different colors seems kind of strange," McKenna said checking out Matt.  
"How dare you say Jeff is strange!" I joked. "Jeff is my favorite and I love his hair. The one you like is named Matt and he's the oldest of the two. Now do you see what I was talking about when I said The Hardy Boyz were hot?" I said.   
"Oh yeah!" McKenna said with a smile.  
The boys had a match against The Dudley Boyz. They barely won the match but after it was over they got put through a table which almost put me in tears. But they got up as they always do. They had the victory which was awesome to get to see first hand. The show went on and I was still on my WWF high. I wouldn't be coming down for a very, very long time.   
When the show was over McKenna and I ran to where we thought The Hardy Boyz would be before they left. We waited outside for probably an hour and they finally made their way out along with Amy. I freaked right then and there. They were playing with the crowd and getting all the girls excited doing their little gun poses and whatnot. They then signed autographs for everyone who was out there. When it was our turn I was so star struck. I gave Jeff my paper as McKenna handed hers to Matt. I stood there for a moment just taking it all in when Jeff interrupted my thoughts, "What is your name and I will write it to you personally," he said as he smiled that perfect, sexy smile of his.   
I managed to get the word out of my mouth, "Misty."  
He smiled bigger at this, "Oh really? My best friend is named Misty."  
Matt overhead what Jeff had just said and couldn't help but to say, "Yeah his best friend whatever. It's more than that. She is all he ever talks about."  
Jeff kind of slapped his brothers arm, "Shut up Matt. You know it's not like that. She is just a really great friend. Besides everyone knows that I am with Beth."  
My hopes were crushed. He was with someone. I shouldn't be so sad though because I know I would never have a chance with him anyway. He is famous and I am nobody. He can have anyone he wants. I am happy for him that he is happy and whoever this Beth girl is, I hope she knows that she is the luckiest girl on the planet earth. There was an odd silence between everyone so I broke it by saying, "Well, you want to know something kind of weird. My best friends name is Jeff. Well it's Jeffrey anyway. That's kind of strange."  
"Yeah, that's quite a coincidence," Jeff said in reply. I could not get enough of that smile. That is the best thing about Jeff, that great smile of his. It just makes him seem so sweet and makes him irresistible.   
That was the extent of my conversation with Jeff though because him and Matt traded papers to sign both mine and McKenna's autographs we asked for. I didn't really say anything to Matt but he made sure to be friendly by saying, "Hey you can stop drooling, we are just normal guys yano?" Oh my god! How embarrassing! I knew my face turned bright red when he continued talking and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I know you are embarrassed because your face matches my baby brothers hair."  
Jeff shot Matt this evil look that said, "You just wait till we get out of here and see what happens."  
"Well, thank you guys for signing autographs for me. This will not be something to be forgotten any time soon because you are my favorite wrestlers." Right as I said that Amy turned around.  
"Hey what about me?" she said kidding with a smile.  
"Oh my god! Lita. I... I mean Amy! You're so awesome and I love you too. I think you're such an inspiration to young girls because you go out there and you just seem so independent and like you're not afraid to be yourself at all. I really look up to you. Will you sign this for me too?" I asked sticking out my paper that Matt and Jeff had already signed.   
"Man Amy, I didn't even get an 'I love you' out of her an I'm the guy!" Matt joked.   
Amy smiled, "Well, Matt. I hate to break it to you, but I'm just cooler than you are. It's about time that you realize that though. I wanted to tell you sooner or later." She looked at me grinning, "And yes, I will sign this for you."  
Matt gave her a little shove as she took the paper out of my hand. McKenna didn't get Amy's autograph because she was a girl and she just wanted to guys autographs, but I had to have Amy's autograph. She was part of Team X-Treme anyway and she was just so awesome. When she handed me back my autograph she smiled and gave me a little hug. Oh my god! I just got hugged by Amy Dumas. When Matt saw that she hugged me he yelled out, "Group hug!" That was when Matt and Jeff practically attacked me and Amy and pulled McKenna in there too. It was so great. I couldn't think of a better time in my life than that five seconds of the 'group hug.' I felt safe and important, like I was somebody after all. They had made me feel important.  
We said our good-byes to them so that they could get to all the other screaming girls that were wanting to meet them and get their minute with The Hardy Boyz. We left the arena and headed back to our car. Once we got in the car neither one of us could stop talking and giggling like 14 year old school girls at a sleepover. We were both just so excited. I was more than her because I had been watching the boys for the last three years and this was her first time to even see them.   
"Man, Matt was so hot!" McKenna exclaimed.  
"I told you they were hot! I like Jeff better though, but Matt is hot too. I can't believe we met them and they hugged us! That was heaven for me, I don't know about you, but it was for me. Amy was so cool and so was Matt and Jeff. They were a lot nicer than I had expected considering they are famous and all. Oh my god! I'm never going to stop talking about this, let alone get any sleep for the next week! Thank you so much for getting tickets to this! I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to repay you."  
"I have an idea of how you can pay me back," she said. "How about you just let me come over to your house every night that wrestling is on and we can watch it together for now on and I won't be able to make fun of you because I think that this was all I needed to get hooked on it."  
"Oh my god! Are you serious? That would be great because wrestling is so much more fun to watch with someone than watching it alone like I have for the passed four years. I'm so gad that somebody has finally come around to see how entertaining this sport really can be."  
"Well, I'm just going to watch it for the guys," she was joking and I could tell she actually liked the sport.  
Laughing, "Well, I figured that since you are a shallow slut and all," I joked. We were allowed to insult each other like that, but nobody else could do it to us. We had earned the right to it by being friends for so long. We got so many weird looks over our lifetime for that, people thinking we really hated each others guts, but it was all in good fun.   
We got back to my house and she came in to talk for a little while. A little while turned into 5 A.M. and we both had to go to work the next day. Neither of us went to sleep because if we had there is no way that we would get up at 7 to get ready for work. We decided to go ahead and get ready early and then go out and eat breakfast.   
I had my autographs framed and they hung above my TV in the living room. Even though everyone else still made fun of me for watching wrestling, I didn't care. I was proud of it and I wanted people to know that I loved it. I was no longer going to be ashamed of the things I liked no matter how much criticism I got for it.   
Over the next to weeks I was still on my high, but was slowly coming down. McKenna and I watched wrestling over at my house every day that it was on. I couldn't think of anything better (besides the group hug) than having someone other than family to watch it with. It was so fun and every time The Hardy Boyz came out we could relive our experience with them just by looking up above the TV where my autograph hung and seeing those sexy boys on the screen. Over time the McKenna stopped watching it for the guys and watched it for the sport and began to let people know that she even liked it. She was braver than I was at first by letting people make fun of her after she told them she was watching wrestling with me.  
It had been three weeks since I talked to Jeffrey online. I was beginning to get worried about him so I e-mailed him one night. "Hey there Jeffrey. I was just wondering where you had been lately because it's been like three or four weeks since the last time I talked to you that night that I talked to your brother for the first time. Just was a little worried that maybe something had happened to you. God I hope not. I hope everything is going good and hope you're seeing a lot of cool sights cause I can almost guarantee you are with your brother traveling somewhere. hehe. Well, everything is going good with me and I hope to hear from you soon. I miss you Jeffrey. hehe :) Good-bye. Misty." He replied a couple days later saying nothing had happened and everything was all good with him.  
#A couple nights after I got a reply to my e-mail I was online and Jeffrey IMed me, "Hey Misty. Glad to see you online."  
"Likewise. How have you been?"  
"Oh same old same old. And you?"  
"Peachy keen jelly bean!" I said giggling to myself.  
"Hehe. Oh my. That right there is one of the main reason I love talking to you so much and being able to call you my friend. No matter what, you can always put a smile on my face with how silly you act. Oh man. That kind of got mushy. Sorry Charlie!"  
"My name is not Charlie, but good try. It's real close to that," I said not knowing how to take his complement. He was always complementing me and I never knew quite how to take them.  
"Hehe. There you go again making me smile. You do know that besides my brother and my girlfriend you are my best friend right?" he questioned.  
"Well, I had a sneaking suspicion. Plus your brother told me that time I talked to him."  
"Oh really. Well anyway. I've been thinking..."  
"Oh no don't do that. You might get a headache. Lol. Sorry couldn't resist the temptation."  
"Hey now...be nice! Anyway. As I was saying. I was wondering what you would think of the two of us meeting up sometime. Maybe next week or something? What do you think about the idea? Was I wrong to ask?"  
"No no. I think that it's a great idea. In fact I have kind of been wanting to meet you for a while now. I just never asked you because I didn't think you would go for it considering you won't even tell me your last name. I'm so excited about this. Where and when do you want to meet?" I asked anxiously.  
"Well how about this weekend? My brother and I don't have anything planned and we could come to where ever you are. You don't mind me bringing my brother and girlfriend do you? They are my traveling buddies."  
"No, not at all. It would be a pleasure to meet the people closest to you."  
"Well, where do you live?" he asked.  
"In Springfield, Missouri."  
"Really? I was just there a couple weeks ago with my brother."  
"Whoa. That's strange. Why would you come to Springfield?" I questioned knowing there was nothing exciting about where I lived.  
"Cashew chicken! It was invented there," he joked.  
"Lol. Yes it was. Well, at least now I have something to look forward to this weekend. Do you guys want to stay in my house? I have plenty of extra room and you won't have to pay for dirty hotel rooms," I offered.   
"That would be cool but I will have to ask the others first. Will the offer still stand in a couple of days?"  
"But of course Jeffrey. Just as long as you are good houseguests!"  
"As always. So we'll meet at the airport? I know where that's at, but we will be driving," he informed.  
"Sounds good to me. How will I know who you are?"  
"Oh believe me, you'll just know," Jeffrey said confident and knowing I would recognize Jeff Hardy. "The question is, how will I know who you are?"  
"Uhm, ok. I will be wearing a Stabbing Westward shirt. My chin is pierced and I have bright green hair."  
"Sounds like you're my type of girl. Lol. If only I wasn't taken..."   
"Hehe, yeah, God knows I need a good man too..."  
"Hehe, well, sorry. Nothing I can do for you in that department."  
We continued talking, making plans for the visit. I was so excited to finally meet my real best friend. ****************************************************************************************  
THREE DAYS LATER  
****************************************************************************************  
I arrived at the airport about 20 minutes early waiting to meet Jeffrey. I was so anxious yet so nervous. I waited and the time seemed to be like an eternity, going slow just to taunt me. About 15 minutes of waiting, I hear a commotion going on and decided to go check it out. I walked over to a doorway where their were a bunch of people huddled into a tight circle. I was trying to see who or why they were all there. I was jumping up and down, when it hit me. Oh my god, there stood Matt and Jeff Hardy, along with Amy and some other girl I had never seen before. I couldn't just stand there and let this pass me by, so I made my way into the circle of people so I could meet them again. I wondered why they were here, there wasn't another wrestling thing that I heard of.   
When I made my way up to the superstars, Jeff just shot me this look like he recognized me from the last time I met him. Then in a rather loud voice he said, "Hey Misty! There you are!"  
Oh my God! I started to hyperventilate! He had remembered me! I half passed out but managed to get out the words with a confused look on my face, "Hi, Jeff."  
"Hey, it's me, Jeffrey," he said with a knowing grin.  
"No way! You are Jeff Hardy!" and with that, I passed out.   
When I came to, I was in a small white room and Jeff was kneeling down beside me. Matt, Amy, and the girl I had never seen were behind him. Was this some kind of dream? Surely it was. Should I pinch myself? Nah, that never works anyway. "Good afternoon sunshine. Have a nice nap?" Jeff asked smiling.   
"Uhm. Yeah. Oh my God. I can't believe this. I am in the same room with my favorite wrestlers at my aid. I'm going to pass out."  
"Hey, you already did that," Matt said. "Don't do it again. You keep passing out and our weekend will be ruined."  
"Our weekend?" I asked confused.  
"Yeah goofy. I am Jeffrey, off the internet. We arranged to meet for the weekend. Coming back to you yet?"  
"There is no way that I have been friends with Jeff Hardy for two years not even knowing it."  
"Well, yeah there is," he smiled that sexy smile. "Why do you look familiar to us?"  
"Because I met you and Matt and Amy about three or four weeks ago at a Smackdown taping! I was with my friend McKenna and we engaged in a group hug, and you said that you had a best friend named Misty..."  
"Oh yeah! I remember that! That's strange that it was you all along. Strange how this world works."  
"Yeah, strange that I've been talking to you for over 2 years and never even picked up on all the little hints. I still can't believe this!"  
The girl that I never saw before spoke up, "Well, since Jeff here doesn't seem to have good manners I guess I will have to introduce myself. My name is Beth," she said as she stuck her hand out toward me.  
"Oh wow! It's really nice to meet you. You are Jeffrey's errr I mean Jeff's girlfriend right? Do you know how lucky you are!" I said jealously.   
She kind of let out a small laugh, "Yes I am his girlfriend, and I get told just about everyday how lucky I am to be with him.   
Jeff stood up and stuck his hand out in a gesture to help me get up off the floor. We were still at the airport just in a room I had never seen before. "So do you still have room for all of us at your house?" he asked politely. "Oh by the way, I hope you don't mind Amy being here. She decided to come along on a last minute thing."  
"Yeah, I hope I don't cause any trouble," Amy said.  
"Oh don't worry about it! I'm glad to have you all come! It's definitely my pleasure. I have two spare bedrooms at my house. Jeff and Beth can share one if you and Matt can share one, or one of you can have it to yourself and the other can sleep on the sofa?"  
"Oh we can share a room for a weekend I think. I have to put up with her all the time so I think I can do it for another weekend," Matt joked as Amy playfully nudged him.  
"Well, do you guys want to get going. You can follow me to my house?"  
"Well I was thinking they could take the car and I could ride with you, so you wouldn't be lonely in the car," Jeff said with a smile. "Well. If that's alright with Beth anyway?" he said directing his attention toward her.  
"Go for it Jeff. You know I trust you," she said.  
"Great! Thanks hun," he said as he gave her a small peck.   
"Ok. Well my car is this way," I said directing Jeff and the others.  
"That's the same way that our car is," Amy informed me.  
"Alright. Shall we be on our way?" I asked.  
"Yeah, let's head out," Jeff replied. We walked to my car with the rest of them walking behind us. It turned out that we parked almost right next to each other! Jeff crawled into my bug and I told the rest to stay close behind. We made our way to my house and I still could not believe what was happening.  
"I can't believe this!" I exclaimed.   
"Oh calm down. We are just humans after all. Humans who you watch on TV," he joked. "Besides, we have been friends for too long and I couldn't hide it from you anymore."  
"Well I'm glad you didn't! This is awesome. I'm going to go to work on Monday and people are going to ask me what I did this weekend and I can say, `Oh you know, The Hardy Boyz stayed at my house!'"  
Chuckling, "Yes I suppose you could say that. And hey, I wanted to ride with you to spend at least a little bit of time alone with you and to say sorry about bringing the whole gang over. It's just that I can't stand to travel alone."  
In and understanding tone I say, "Oh it's ok. I don't mind at all. After all as the saying goes, `the more the merrier.' It really is my pleasure to let you all stay with me."  
Jeff just smiled as we talked the 10 more minutes it took to get to my house. I pulled in the driveway and the others pulled in right behind me. "This looks like a nice house," Amy complemented.  
"Misty, you live here by yourself?" Jeff asked curiously. "What do you do with all your space?"  
"Yeah, it's all mine." They unloaded their trunk full of things, mostly the girls, and I led them into my house. "You can put your stuff right here for now," I directed to an empty space in the living room. "Don't pay attention to the mess in my house. I didn't clean as good as I should have but then again, I was expecting my favorite wrestlers to show up to spend the weekend with me. Ready for the grand tour?" I asked smiling still not believing this was happening to me.   
"Of course! You are the tour guide," Jeff smiled.  
I led them into the kitchen and then the two spare bedrooms, showed them where the bathrooms were and then I opened the door to my room and Jeff freaked out. "SCOOBY!!!!" he exclaimed pointing to my poster. We all just busted up at his child like behavior. "I love Scooby!"  
"That's because Scooby is the best!" I exclaimed.  
Matt rolled his eyes, "Here we go guys. Jeff has someone to get into deep conversations about Scooby Doo with. We are all doomed," he said with a smile.   
I looked at his defensively, "Hey now. Back off. Don't even diss Scooby!"  
"Right on Misty!" Jeff said excitedly.   
"Oh my," Matt said.  
We made our way back into the living room to sit down and get everyone settled in their rooms. Amy looked up above my TV where I had their autographs framed, hanging on the wall. "Hey that looks familiar," she said smiling.  
"Gee Amy, I wonder why?" Matt joked. "Man Misty, you really are a fan aren't you?"  
"Obviously. That's why I still can't get over this. Hey do you all mind if I invite my friend McKenna over here?" I asked looking for their approval.   
"Go for it, besides, the more the merrier right Misty?" Jeff said recalling what I had stated earlier on in the day.   
"Cool. She is not going to believe this! Will you excuse me for a moment?"  
"Yeah, you can call her while we put up all our stuff." Matt announced.  
I smiled and practically ran off into the kitchen, picked up the phone, and dialed McKenna's number. She answered groggily and I yelled in her ear, "Guess what guess what!?"  
"What," she said sounding agitated.   
"You are never going to believe who is at my house. Try to guess," I said taunting her.  
"I don't have time for these childish guessing games. Just tell me already."  
"Well, are you sitting down?"  
"Yeah, on with it."  
"Matt and Jeff Hardy and Lita are at my house and they are staying for the weekend!"  
"Why do you have to be such a pathological liar? Why would they be over at your house?"  
"Because! You know how I was supposed to meet that guy Jeffrey that I was friends with online for that past two years? Well, Jeffrey is actually Jeff Hardy! That's why he would never tell me information about himself."   
"I think you have watched just a little bit too much wrestling."  
"No, I'm serious! You got to come over here!"  
"If I come over there and they aren't there, do you know how pissed off I am going to be?"  
"Well, you have nothing to worry about cause they are sitting in my living room right now as we speak."  
"Fine. I'm on my way." And with that, I hung up the phone.   
While I was talking I remembered one more thing that I wanted to show everybody. Well I mainly wanted to show Amy. I walked into my room and got my pet rabbit out of her cage. "Hey everybody. I would like to introduce to you my best friend, other that Jeff and McKenna of course," I said with a smile. "This is Lita."   
Laughing Amy says, "Oh my gosh! How adorable! Can I hold her?"  
"Of course. I think that since you are who she is named after you should be able to hold her. She might scratch you though since she doesn't know you," I informed as I was handing Lita to Amy.   
"Well, I think I can handle a few scratches considering what I do for a living," she said with a small laugh.  
"Well, that's true, very true," I said smiling. They all took turns holding and playing with Lita. After Amy it was Beth, then Jeff, then Matt. A couple seconds after Matt got her he looked at me uncomfortably and said, "Uhm. I think she just pooped in my hand."  
"Oh my God Matt! I'm so sorry. Here let me take her and you can go wash your hands in the kitchen. I am really sorry about that," I said ashamed that my rabbit had just relieved herself and Matt Hardy. I took her back to my room ashamed and came back out with a towel for Matt to dry his hands on.   
Everyone else was laughing their asses off at him. Through the laughter I heard Amy struggling to say, "Matt. That's what Lita thinks about you!"  
Matt just shot her an evil look and I felt horrible. "Matt. I'm REALLY sorry about that. I can't believe she did that. I'm SO sorry!"  
He just smiled at me, "It's ok. It's not like you made her do that and besides it washed off."  
Everyone was still laughing about what had happened when McKenna barged in. She took one look around the room, looked Matt straight in the eyes, and passed out. "Man what is it with you girls?" Matt asked sarcastically.   
"Oh nothing. She is just in love with you. You are the reason she watches wrestling with me, for Matt Hardy," I informed him.  
"So why did YOU pass out? Are you in love with me too?" Matt asked convinced.  
I couldn't say a thing. My face turned bright red. I was not in love with him but rather with Jeff. Somehow he picked up on my thoughts. He started to laugh a little. "Oh. I see. It wasn't me," he said sticking his bottom lip out and pouting. "It was Jeff wasn't it?"  
I don't think I have ever been so beat red in my entire life. My secret had been revealed and I never even said anything! I still couldn't speak but I did manage to shake my head in denial.  
"Misty. Come on. You can't deny it and even if you try your face proves it all. If it wasn't me then it has to be Jeff. Unless of course, it was Amy," he said joking.   
Right after Matt said that McKenna came to. THANK GOD! I was saved! I didn't want to admit my feelings toward Jeff, especially in front of his girlfriend. I was so embarrassed. McKenna looked at me and could tell something had gotten to me by the look on my face. "Why are the Hardy Boyz at your house? Why do you look like a you have a sunburn?" she said as she got up off the floor.   
Jeff said, "Misty and I are long time friends. You will probably be seeing more of us in the future. Of course if that's alright with you two."  
"Definitely!" McKenna exclaimed looking right at Matt who knew her secret. He would have found out even if I had not told him because everyone knows that McKenna is not shy. "Misty. Why are you so red?"  
"Because while you were out I embarrassed her," Matt admitted. "We are trying to figure out which one she likes the best out of all of us."  
"That's easy. She's been in love with Jeff for the past three years!" McKenna revealed.  
Oh shit! I put my head down in my hands. Everyone knew, including Jeff and his girlfriend. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to just disappear. "So the secret's out," Matt said.   
"Matt. Leave her alone. Can't you see that you are upsetting her by teasing her like that. You can be such an ass at times," Jeff said in my defense. He came over to my chair and sat down on the arm of it, put his arm on my back, "Don't worry Misty. I know that you might feel that way. It doesn't really bother me because I'm used to it. Just know that I am with Beth and you are my best friend."  
"I know. I had no intention of getting together with you. I just thought you were good looking, great looking. But I knew you were with Beth and I never had a chance with you. I hope this doesn't change things between us."  
"Oh don't worry it won't. By the way, I'm not just good looking, I'm a sexy bitch!" Jeff said trying to lighten up the situation.  
"Got that right," I said with a shy smile.   
Everyone laughed a bit then Jeff said, "Well regardless of that, I'm starving. Is there anything to eat around here?"  
"Well, I'm not a very good cook so I don't keep that much food around the house, but we can go out to eat if that's ok with you guys. I know that you might get people to come up to you during dinner, but otherwise, someone else is going to have to cook if you actually want edible food."  
"We can go out to eat. Is there a Cracker Barrel around here?"  
I couldn't believe he asked me that. "Yeah. I go there all the time. My mom worked there for 7 years before she left so everyone there knows me and they make sure my food is damn good."  
"Where'd your mom go?" Amy asked curiously.  
I was uncomfortable, "Uhm. She died when I was 17."  
"Oh. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything," Amy said apologizing.   
"It's alright. Anyway. Do you want me to have them set us in the back so you won't get swarmed by fans? I can call them real quick and ask them to save the area for us."  
"That sounds good," Amy said.   
I called and told them to save the back room for us. We all left, Jeff, Beth, and Amy riding with me, and Matt and McKenna in their car. When we arrived to the restaurant, I walked in there confidently with my head up. People were gawking at us as we walked by and the boys were even nice enough to stop and sign a few autographs. I was walking into a restaurant with The Hardy Boyz. How lucky could one girl be? We all sat down at a circular table, ordered our food and just talked for an hour and a half. My moms old best friend, Norma, was our waitress and she couldn't believe it either. As a tip, Matt, Jeff, and Amy signed their autographs on a napkin along with a $10 bill.   
The night ended and we made our way back to the house. McKenna decided to stay the night, which put Amy on the couch because Matt and her were "getting to know each other." I offered my bed to her and I would take the couch but she simply refused, saying she was the guest. "I didn't want to share a room with Matt anyway. He snores to loud," she said joking. Everyone else had retired to their rooms and I sat in the living room and talked to Amy for a little while.   
"So how's it feel to be in the WWF with Matt and Jeff?" I asked in an interview style.   
"It's great to be able to do what I want to do with my life. It has it's downside though, like waking up sore and having to put up with those immature boys," she said with a smile pointing to the spare bedrooms where they were at.   
I laughed at her joke, "So what's it like to kiss Matt Hardy?"  
"He's not that great a kisser. I've had better," she was clearly in a kidding mood but it was rather humorous to me. I went along with it. We talked for a little while longer, about girl things, and then I decided to go ahead and head to bed.   
I went in my room to get Amy a pillow and a cover. I tried once more to give her my bed and she still refused so I walked back to my room and jumped in bed. I was tired, yet I was too excited to really go to sleep. I couldn't get over the fact that they were sleeping in my spare beds and on my sofa. Jeff Hardy was my best friend. Matt and McKenna are going to end up getting together. If only Jeff and I could. But I could not get in the way of his happiness with Beth. I would not let myself be jealous of her. I have to be happy for the both of them. All these thoughts just kept flowing through my head and it took me 2 hours to finally fall asleep.   
I awoke the next morning where I heard Matt ask McKenna where the sugar was. Oh my god! I was such a bad host! They had all woke up before I had. I walked out of my bedroom and saw Jeff walk out of the bathroom with his hair wet and nothing but a pair of boxers on. I lusted after him but kept my feelings in. "Help yourselves," I said to all of them with a smile.  
"Good morning sleepyhead," Jeff said. "Or should I say good afternoon?"  
I looked at the clock and it was almost 11:30. I felt horrible for sleeping in so long. "I'm sorry I slept in. Why didn't someone wake me up?"  
"We can manage. Besides I went in there to wake you up and you just looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up from a dream cause I know I hate it when someone wakes me up from a good dream. From the smile you had on your face, it had to be an awful good one," Jeff informed me. I couldn't help thinking about how lucky I was to have Jeff Hardy standing over me while I was sleeping.   
"Oh, I see. So what's on the agenda for today?"  
"Shopping?" Amy suggested.   
"Sounds good to me," I agreed.  
"Here we go. Shopping with the girls again. We're in for it now Jeff," Matt joked.   
"Hey, I think it's fun," Jeff said in defense.   
Everyone got ready and I took them to all the good local stores. The day passed all too fast though and we had to get back to my house early that night because they had to drive to Baltimore in the morning for a show.   
The next morning, I made sure to wake up in time so I could say my good-byes. My weekend with The Hardy Boyz and "Lita" was over. After saying our good-byes, Matt kissed McKenna passionately, while Jeff just gave me a peck on the cheek. It was good though, more than I could have ever even asked for. "We are going to have to do this again sometime Misty. It was a lot of fun. Thank you for having all of us unruly wrestlers," he said with a slight grin.   
"Hey speak for yourself. I am no wrestler," Beth said as she nudged him.   
"Well excuse me," he said to her. Turning back to me he said, "It's been very nice to get to know you better. I hope to get to see you again soon."  
"Me too. Have a good trip," I said trying to calm myself. I was sad that they were leaving, but I was not going to let it show because I knew they all had lives of their own, as did I. Before they left Matt looked at me and screamed, "GROUP HUG!" They then tackled me as they had the first time. "See Misty. I remember you," he said to me with a smile. They left and Jeff turned around in the backseat of the car as they pulled out and waved at me and blew me a kiss. I was in heaven. Jeff Hardy was my best friend, and Matt and McKenna had obviously started something special. Now this was a story to tell my grandkids if I ever had any.   
  



End file.
